Jayne Hollinson
Jayne Hollinson first worked on Coronation Street in 1990 as a story associate. She joined the writing team in 2001 and has contributed 229 episodes, five of them co-credited with Mark Wadlow, Martin Allen, Mark Burt, Ian Kershaw and Susan Oudot. Jayne also scripted the online spin-off Just Rosie in 2011. She also wrote five episodes of popular ITV prison drama Bad Girls, one episode of Heartbeat, as well as being a regular writer on Channel 5 soap opera Family Affairs for two years. Her first stage play, a comedy called Ag Nik (1989), won a North West Playwrights Award and was later adapted for BBC Radio 4, broadcast as Ouzo In Ag Nik in 1991. Jayne was writer-in-residence at the Library Theatre in Manchester in 1992-93, and worked as a freelance storyliner for daytime soap Families. She also worked on the children's drama series Three Seven Eleven for Granada Television, both storylining and scriptwriting. Her radio play Family Affairs was produced by Biteback Productions for Radio 4 in 1998. Episodes written by Jayne Hollinson 2000s 2001 (14 episodes) *Episode 5022 (20th April 2001) (Co-credited with Mark Wadlow) *Episode 5047 (1st June 2001) *Episode 5049 (4th June 2001) *Episode 5063 (25th June 2001) *Episode 5074 (15th July 2001) *Episode 5097 (22nd August 2001) *Episode 5103 (2nd September 2001) *Episode 5113 (16th September 2001) *Episode 5123 (30th September 2001) *Episode 5146 (4th November 2001) *Episode 5147 (5th November 2001) *Episode 5163 (28th November 2001) *Episode 5174 (14th December 2001) *Episode 5176 (17th December 2001) 2002 (13 episodes) *Episode 5190 (6th January 2002) *Episode 5207 (4th February 2002) (Co-credited with Martin Allen) *Episode 5224 (4th March 2002) *Episode 5247 (12th April 2002) *Episode 5256 (26th April 2002) *Episode 5279 (5th June 2002) *Episode 5290 (23rd June 2002) *Episode 5321 (16th August 2002) *Episode 5330 (1st September 2002) *Episode 5344 (22nd September 2002) *Episode 5363 (20th October 2002) *Episode 5370 (28th October 2002) *Episode 5400 (15th December 2002) 2003 (14 episodes) *Episode 5411 (3rd January 2003) *Episode 5433 (3rd February 2003) *Episode 5441 (16th February 2003) *Episode 5476 (6th April 2003) *Episode 5485 (18th April 2003) *Episode 5510 (23rd May 2003) *Episode 5522 (9th June 2003) *Episode 5532 (25th June 2003) *Episode 5556 (6th August 2003) *Episode 5577 (8th September 2003) *Episode 5606 (19th October 2003) *Episode 5625 (14th November 2003) *Episode 5642 (8th December 2003) *Episode 5647 (15th December 2003) 2004 (12 episodes) *Episode 5665 (9th January 2004) *Episode 5703 (1st March 2004) *Episode 5721 (26th March 2004) *Episode 5743 (26th April 2004) *Episode 5754 (10th May 2004) *Episode 5782 (14th June 2004) *Episode 5791 (30th June 2004) *Episode 5811 (28th July 2004) *Episode 5841 (8th September 2004) *Episode 5865 (11th October 2004) *Episode 5879 (31st October 2004) *Episode 5916 (17th December 2004) 2005 (9 episodes) *Episode 5933 (5th January 2005) *Episode 5942 (17th January 2005) *Episode 5965 (20th February 2005) *Episode 5987 (21st March 2005) *Episode 6018 (2nd May 2005) *Episode 6057 (26th June 2005) *Episode 6110 (7th September 2005) *Episode 6154 (6th November 2005) *Episode 6176 (4th December 2005) 2006 (13 episodes) *Episode 6198 (2nd January 2006) *Episode 6210 (20th January 2006) *Episode 6234 (22nd February 2006) *Episode 6259 (29th March 2006) *Episode 6270 (14th April 2006) *Episode 6299 (24th May 2006) *Episode 6330 (3rd July 2006) *Episode 6361 (20th August 2006) *Episode 6362 (21st August 2006) *Episode 6395 (6th October 2006) *Episode 6410 (25th October 2006) *Episode 6428 (19th November 2006) *Episode 6447 (13th December 2006) 2007 (13 episodes) *Episode 6459 (1st January 2007) *Episode 6476 (22nd January 2007) *Episode 6494 (18th February 2007) *Episode 6532 (11th April 2007) *Episode 6543 (27th April 2007) *Episode 6572 (8th June 2007) *Episode 6580 (18th June 2007) *Episode 6609 (30th July 2007) *Episode 6632 (31st August 2007) *Episode 6646 (19th September 2007) *Episode 6673 (28th October 2007) *Episode 6678 (4th November 2007) *Episode 6691 (21st November 2007) 2008 (14 episodes) *Episode 6748 (8th February 2008) *Episode 6763 (29th February 2008) *Episode 6774 (14th March 2008) *Episode 6794 (11th April 2008) *Episode 6801 (21st April 2008) *Episode 6842 (20th June 2008) *Episode 6847 (27th June 2008) *Episode 6848 (27th June 2008) *Episode 6875 (4th August 2008) *Episode 6908 (19th September 2008) *Episode 6914 (29th September 2008) *Episode 6937 (31st October 2008) *Episode 6950 (17th November 2008) *Episode 6978 (29th December 2008) 2009 (15 episodes) *Episode 7001 (30th January 2009) *Episode 7013 (16th February 2009) *Episode 7021 (27th February 2009) *Episode 7033 (16th March 2009) *Episode 7056 (17th April 2009) *Episode 7057 (17th April 2009) *Episode 7083 (25th May 2009) *Episode 7095 (10th June 2009) *Episode 7118 (13th July 2009) *Episode 7146 (21st August 2009) *Episode 7147 (21st August 2009) *Episode 7164 (18th September 2009) *Episode 7205 (11th November 2009) *Episode 7214 (23rd November 2009) *Episode 7228 (11th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (15 episodes) *Episode 7286 (4th March 2010) *Episode 7292 (12th March 2010) *Episode 7307 (2nd April 2010) *Episode 7317 (15th April 2010) *Episode 7335 (7th May 2010) *Episode 7341 (17th May 2010) *Episode 7359 (10th June 2010) *Episode 7387 (23rd July 2010) *Episode 7405 (18th August 2010) *Episode 7418 (6th September 2010) *Episode 7419 (6th September 2010) *Episode 7447 (15th October 2010) *Episode 7461 (5th November 2010) *Episode 7468 (15th November 2010) *Episode 7500 (27th December 2010) 2011 (14 episodes) *Episode 7520 (24th January 2011) *Episode 7547 (3rd March 2011) *Episode 7558 (18th March 2011) (Co-credited with Mark Burt) *Episode 7573 (8th April 2011) *Episode 7584 (22nd April 2011) *Episode 7599 (12th May 2011) *Episode 7638 (4th July 2011) *Episode 7647 (15th July 2011) *Episode 7663 (8th August 2011) *Episode 7694 (19th September 2011) *Episode 7695 (19th September 2011) *Episode 7714 (14th October 2011) *Episode 7739 (18th November 2011) *Episode 7765 (25th December 2011) 2012 (14 episodes) *Episode 7785 (23rd January 2012) *Episode 7791 (30th January 2012) *Episode 7792 (2nd February 2012) *Episode 7818 (9th March 2012) *Episode 7826 (19th March 2012) *Episode 7873 (24th May 2012) *Episode 7881 (3rd June 2012) *Episode 7906 (13th July 2012) *Episode 7911 (18th July 2012) *Episode 7951 (10th September 2012) *Episode 7967 (1st October 2012) *Episode 7993 (9th November 2012) *Episode 8017 (14th December 2012) *Episode 8018 (14th December 2012) 2013 (11 episodes) *Episode 8046 (23rd January 2013) *Episode 8076 (6th March 2013) *Episode 8091 (27th March 2013) *Episode 8120 (6th May 2013) *Episode 8135 (27th May 2013) *Episode 8145 (10th June 2013) *Episode 8159 (1st July 2013) *Episode 8189 (12th August 2013) *Episode 8216 (18th September 2013) *Episode 8237 (18th October 2013) *Episode 8278 (13th December 2013) 2014 (14 episodes) *Episode 8294 (6th January 2014) *Episode 8310 (27th January 2014) *Episode 8334 (3rd March 2014) *Episode 8344 (17th March 2014) *Episode 8345 (17th March 2014) *Episode 8361 (9th April 2014) *Episode 8383 (9th May 2014) *Episode 8411 (23rd June 2014) *Episode 8433 (25th July 2014) *Episode 8472 (19th September 2014) *Episode 8486 (8th October 2014) *Episode 8491 (15th October 2014) *Episode 8521 (26th November 2014) *Episode 8542 (29th December 2014) 2015 (9 episodes) *Episode 8580 (20th February 2015) *Episode 8590 (6th March 2015) *Episode 8614 (10th April 2015) *Episode 8630 (1st May 2015) *Episode 8664 (19th June 2015) *Episode 8692 (24th July 2015) *Episode 8725 (4th September 2015) *Episode 8760 (28th October 2015) *Episode 8793 (14th December 2015) 2016 (9 episodes) *Episode 8821 (20th January 2016) *Episode 8844 (22nd February 2016) *Episode 8890 (25th April 2016) *Episode 8918 (3rd June 2016) *Episode 8947 (18th July 2016) *Episode 8953 (25th July 2016) *Episode 8988 (12th September 2016) *Episode 9016 (19th October 2016) *Episode 9062 (21st December 2016) 2017 (8 episodes) *Episode 9086 (25th January 2017) *Episode 9129 (27th March 2017) *Episode 9168 (19th May 2017) *Episode 9174 (29th May 2017) *Episode 9236 (23rd August 2017) *Episode 9255 (22nd September 2017) *Episode 9305 (22nd November 2017) *Episode 9317 (4th December 2017) 2018 (9 episodes) *Episode 9373 (7th February 2018) *Episode 9427 (11th April 2018) *Episode 9454 (11th May 2018) *Episode 9480 (13th June 2018) *Episode 9525 (3rd August 2018) *Episode 9552 (5th September 2018) *Episode 9580 (8th October 2018) *Episode 9634 (10th December 2018) *Episode 9645 (21st December 2018) 2019 (8 episodes) *Episode 9677 (25th January 2019) *Episode 9728 (29th March 2019) (Co-credited with Ian Kershaw) *Episode 9759 (1st May 2019) *Episode 9786 (3rd June 2019) *Episode 9795 (14th June 2019) (Co-credited with Susan Oudot) *Episode 9827 (22nd July 2019) *Episode 9903 (23rd October 2019) *Episode 9945 (6th December 2019) 2020s 2020 (1 episode) *Episode 9984 (20th January 2020) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street storyliners